To the Victor
by Cosmic Sky
Summary: It was a known fact that Nessa didn't like losing, but whenever she was around Victor, it never felt like a loss. Every second was a moment of joy. For Victor, there are some battles won on the field, and others in the heart; Nessa had certainly won his. There's a term for it when one's presence was a victory and nothing but that, it's called love. Albeit, only post battle.


**Hey, everyone. Welcome to another installment of my Pokémon lemons! New year, new girl, and one from the series' latest installment. She made quite a splash when she was first revealed so, here she is getting some love! And a certain trainer getting very lucky! **

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

"Well, aren't you going to ask me what I'm doing here?"

Victor chuckled, keeping it to himself. Though his back was turned, he could still make out the hot blush on the gym leader's face. Only he was aware of it, and only he found it impossibly cute, so cute that it made it next to impossible for him to keep his head turned away. Throwing in the white towel, he turned around, smiling at the disguise Water-specialist. Truth be told, it wasn't the _worst _disguise he'd seen, far from it if he were being entirely honest.

Nessa's blue-tinted hair was hidden surprisingly well underneath a wig of chocolate brown hair and her eyes behind a pair of green-colored contacts. Wrapped round her neck was a similarly-colored scarf that Victor knew had come from Sonia, no doubt as a gift of some sort. Those two things he was able to accept…the rest of the outfit on the other hand, he was having a harder time placing. It was baggy almost. A somewhat overly thick jacket of sandy-brown and azure-colored jeans that didn't hug her legs as tightly as some of her other clothing. Even with the winter air, something about it all just seemed…off.

It wasn't Nessa, at least not the Nessa that the Galar Champion had come to know.

A sigh escaped the disguised gym leader as she rose from her seat and moved into the one directly across from the male brunette. In spite of her annoyance, her lips ticked upward into an amused smirk. "I'm happy to see that you're still as sharp as ever, I honestly don't think you'd be as much fun to hang around if you weren't."

A playful shrug was his initial response, next came the grin that caused Nessa's blood to boil in excitement. "You don't stay on top like I have from getting dull. Ahem, waiter, I'd like to make an order!"

This was the type of meeting that would have been all over the front page, _"Galar Champion meets with all-star model and Hulbury Gym Leader!" _It would have been enough to cause a flash flood in some parts of the region, from men and women alike as both of trainers had gathered their respective legions of fans. They'd worked to earn such reputations, and continued to work to maintain them in their day-to-day lives. Except for today, this day wasn't about their professional careers as Pokémon trainers. At least, it wasn't for Nessa. This day had started out less than pleasant, which she expected to continue until the waiter returned with their order. Or rather, what Victor had ordered for her.

He knew that if she favored any type of coffee when enjoying her free time, it was a creamy macchiato, she'd have ordered one herself had she not been so lost in thought and attempting to blend with the crowd. Trying to make herself seem as invisible as possible never really suited her. It was part of her philosophy to be who she was.

Around Victor, she believed in that philosophy a tad more strongly than before. In fact, around him, she always felt like she could let her walls down and truly be herself without fear of backlash.

"Um, excuse me, I'd also have an order to make if it's not too much trouble." She spoke as the waiter prepared to depart to serve the next customers two tables over. "Yes, I'd like the three-piece Dundee Cake with a glass of orange _Fanta _for a drink." The black-haired waiter was smart, his dark blue eyes shifted ever so briefly to a baffled Victor before confirming her order and stepping back to leave the two of them to their privacy. Nessa turned back to the sixteen-year-old with a coy smile. "Well, while you're here, you might as well grab a bite to eat. Besides, I guess I do owe you. If you hadn't showed up, I'd be hiding out here all by my lonesome."

Victor made no argument with her because he was happy _she _didn't put up an argument against him tracking her down. That had been one of his fears when he'd spotted her sitting down in one of her favorite cafes in Motostoke, aside from the Battle Café.

He knew that's exactly the last place that Nessa wanted to be seen in as she was hiding away, from what, he didn't know. Victor never questioned her on what was on her mind as they ate, a part of him didn't want to. Nessa had a double role as both a gym leader and a model, the most popular model in all of Galar.

"_No, it's not easy being either one but it's not like I plan on giving up on either of them. They're a part of who I am, besides, I'm pretty good at both, wouldn't you say so?"_ She'd once told him as they waited for a paparazzi horde outside of her gym to disperse. Given her reputation, it was to be expected a massive crowd had turned out to witness her battle against a trainer of equal and even greater caliber than her own, the Psychic Master of the Johto Elite Four. The Battle of Beauty vs. Brains they'd called it.

Ultimately, beauty had triumphed, to the near titanic roar of approval from the natives of Hulbury, and Victor too, who'd been watching the battle with keen interest.

"Hey, Victor?"

"Hm?"

"I heard that you were going to be teaching a battling seminar to a bunch of young trainers at the Motosoke Gym, even having a practice battle with Kabu, right?" Sounded the dark-skinned beauty.

"Yep, and last I heard you have a photo-shoot planned." There was a pause, one that hung heavily on the both of them as he'd arrived at the reason for her disguise and subsequent hiding away in such an out of the way place. Nessa's physical description, even when clothed for the winter, was highly recognizable thus the need for the disguise. What Victor didn't know, what he had to get to the bottom of, was what had caused the normally bold yet cool-headed swimmer to seem so…on edge, reserved more than usual. Scratching his cheek, he looked out the window to the dozens of citizens walking by beyond the glass. "Nessa, this photo-shoot, they're not trying to get you to do anything…uncomfortable, are they?"

His concern was obvious, which the blue-eyed woman appreciated. "Victor, first off, you should know me by now. We've known each other for what, two years? I'm a model, making due with the slightly uncomfortable is part of my job." She fired back in an attempt to ease his worries. Her words had a tint of arrogance on them, which wasn't unwarranted given she'd spoken the unapologetic truth. Nessa hadn't become the top fashion model in the region just by sticking to the safe and mundane, nor was she the type to do so.

But the sixteen-year-old trainer could see beyond her words. "I'm not talking about clothes…I'm talking about _people._" His words cut through the wall she'd attempted to put up leaving her stunned. Formerly warm brown eyes hardened, locking her into place as he continued to speak. "That guy I heard you're supposed to be modeling with…Kaleb, last I heard wasn't he also from Hulbury like you?"

"…Yeah, he is. We…well, I won't call us friends growing up. He was a rather snobbish kid, what with his family owning a shipping line that afforded him certain…privileges." Confessed the fashion model.

"Ah, I see…so he's a prick." Victor deduced.

Laughter sprung from the older woman's lips, then it was mirrored by Victor. Before long, the two veteran trainers were laughing to their heart's content.

"Bingo! From the time I first knew him to now, even if he's become some sort of hot-shot ace trainer-"

"Still not as good as me though." Cut in the male brunette.

Nessa's laughter continued as she looked to him through her contact lens. She felt a genuine temptation to pull off her disguise and talk to him face-to-face, truly face-to-face. As the urge grew stronger, her practice methods of control came in and held her back. "No, he's nowhere as good as you, and for the record, if I _really _wanted to, I could snipe that Champion's cape from you whenever I want to. As for Kabel, he left for right around the time my trainer career began to take off. I built mine here…and he built his overseas. He came back a year later having challenged the Johto, Hoenn, and Unova Pokémon leagues."

"I've heard a little bit of that, a rising start they're calling him." Mused the male trainer watching the discontent look on Nessa's face. He knew this was the part where the story took a turn to the left. "Did you two stay in…contact during all that time?"

"He contacted me…asking me for a date." There was a pause, a smirk grew along her lips as she watched him try to finish the last of his cake without looking too…peeved at her response. "I take dates all the time, how come you're getting so upset about one from some arse I knew from childhood?" Her eyes burning behind her lens, she leaned forward. "Victor, you don't think I'd do something incredibly stupid like give him a date if I lost a battle, do you?"

Normally, a person in his position would have kept their mouths shut, or thought long and hard about what it was they were about to say. Victor could have done either of those things, specifically feeding Nessa a straight denial that would have returned the mood to normal. But he wasn't that kind of person. "With a guy like this, no, I don't think you'd do something like that." He began causing her to ease up. Then he continued speaking, "What I'm worried about is how he's collected eight badges and is on his way to the Championship Cup which _you _will be participating in. And if he's _really _as good as I've heard…he'll beat you and then well…"

For a Water-type specialist, Nessa could have one venomous glare. As a woman with an immense sense of pride in herself, it was to be expected she took losing a little…difficult, sometimes the loss hit her harder than she would have liked to admit.

But those losses that _really _hit her were the ones that left her in a sour mood, such as the one she was on the cusp of this time around.

And yet, Victor remained perfectly calm in his seat, staring straight back at her harden face. "But," The concentration in her face broke. "I don't think that's going to happen because you're going to prove to this arsehole who's the real superstar of Hulbury."

All the fire that had been building within Nessa was suddenly snuffed out, or rather, it was redirected. Roaring with laughter, she fell back into her seat.

"You know, no matter how angry or down I may feel, I feel like I can never really stay mad at you." Admitted the undercover model.

The sixteen-year-old leaned back and crossed his hands behind his back with a proud smile on his face. "What can I say, I'm a charmer. Maybe not as good as Leon, but I've got my appeal."

"Right, you keep telling yourself that."

"Hey, I'm sitting here talking with the region's top fashion model, who I'm also able to call a friend. That must mean I've got something good going for me." Laughed back the brown-eyed teen.

_Yeah…yeah you do, you beanie-wearing buffoon. _Mused the gym leader with a faint blush. An all-too familiar tingly feeling ran through her, it whispered for her to order something else so this little moment could be prolonged. It was harder for her taught restraint to hold herself back. Biting her lip, she quickly arrived at a middle ground. "Um, if it's not too much trouble, could you wait right here? I'll be right back."

Silently, he gave her permission, his mind somewhat freezing at the thought. The question was…out of the ordinary, especially considering that this was Nessa he was talking to. She did want she wanted, sometimes with warning and other times without. She enjoyed the awe-struck faces she left in her wake.

But there were times when Nessa let her walls come down and she let a more vulnerable and even childish side of herself show. That was cute side of her.

"Victor, just what the hell are you getting yourself into this time?" Inquired the farm boy-turned-champion. From his humble little town to the metropolis of Wyndon. He was proud of himself, though he tried to keep that pride in moderation. Most of the time anyway. "Nessa, the last time you fought this guy…did you lose to him?" It was a statement spoken of in a whisper, one he wouldn't dare say to her face, especially in a public place like this. Pulling him out of his thoughts was a spark that ran up his spine. He looked up and found Nessa approaching him. A smile formed on his face. "Sooo…" Victor offered.

Retaking her original seat, she returned his sly smile with one of her own. "Those trainers you and Kabu are teaching are in for a treat, witnessing the most beautiful gym leader in all of Galar paying them a visit. Let me pay for the food then we can get going."

"Well, since you're the one making the sacrifice-"

"It's not a sacrifice." She cut in, somewhat passionately. The more Victor looked to her the more clearly he could see her bright blue eyes behind her contacts. "It's something that I'm choosing to do, besides," she added with a wink. "It's not like this is the last photoshoot that I'll ever do. They'll be plenty more in the future…perhaps one just before I'm facing you for the title of champion."

As ingrained into him by his parents, he made sure to clean up after the two of them, and tip the waiter who'd served them on their way out. It was a beautiful mid-winter day with a sky that looked like it could produce rain or snow any second. Such potential weather made it all the more enticing to head on over to the Motostoke Gym where the region's strongest Fire-type trainer resided.

Unfortunately, the journey would have to wait.

Nessa stopped dead in her tracks and stared straight ahead at the figure that stood before them. In his late teens to early adulthood like them with a dark-gray fur-lined jacket surrounding his upper body and dark jeans. His lips curled into an arrogant smirk as he looked between the two of them, amusement forming in his sea-green eyes. "Ah, Nessa, I'm touched that you decided to copy my eye color."

Seeing the jig was up, the gym leader quietly began removing the components of her disguise. As she discarded them into her purse, she indicated to Victor, whose face was surprisingly flat as he sized up the blond in front of him. "Victor, Kabel-"

"The prick."

"I'm going to enjoy taking that cape from you, farm boy." Shot off the green-eyed blond.

Never one to back down, Victor responded in kind. "Oh, you're more than welcome to try. Afterwards I can hook you up with some friends of mine who can give you some tips on battling."

A cockfight was brewing, everyone could sense that thus a majority of citizens, those not in awe of the sudden reveal, whipped out their phones and began recording.

Nessa whistled. "Boys, as nice as that fight would be…it's not going to be happen. Kabel, I'm afraid your dreams of championhood will be getting washed away by yours truly."

Laughter filled the air, the laughter of the Galar native back from his time aboard. "Ah, Nessa, still as cocky as ever. I'm happy to hear that, it's one of the features about you that I always found charming."

"Like hell you did. You called me an upstart who'd never amount to anything." Fired off the chocolate-skinned woman crossing her arms. Her glare wasn't so much angry as annoyed. Victor had seen the Water-type specialist angry before, and this braggadocios trainer wasn't enough to draw such feelings out.

He held up a hand. "I'll admit…you proved me wrong. Particularly, I was worried you'd turn out just like your folks and end up smelling like fish…but like I said, you proved me wrong. Very wrong."

Nessa humored him with a clap of her hands. "Happy to hear that. Now get the hell out of my way."

"Not quite, we have a photoshoot to do." Kabel's emerald eyes saw the twitch that off-set Victor. He leaped on it like a Houndoom would its prey. "Ah, she didn't tell you, Mister Champion? Hell, for that matter, you ran way just because you didn't want to be seen near me?" Nessa, that hurts you know."

"Ah, did it? Then I'm glad I did it. Victor, come on, let's not keep Kabu waiting." She was ready to begin moving when she caught it, that same arrogant shine in her old rival's eyes.

"Still scared of me."

"No, I'm just deciding I've got better things to do than waste my time dealing with you." Shot back the gym leader.

"So cold, the first time we've seen-"

"I saw you three weeks ago when you came to my gym for a battle." She cut off.

"Yeah, and just like before, I beat you, though you definitely gave it a good try." Kabel retorted with a shrug of his shoulders. "Look, we can go into the Champion Cup as something a little-"

"Ah, in that case that battle in Hulbury was the last win you'll ever have over her."

"What?!"

Now it was the still somewhat green Champion's turn to cross his arms and be boastful. He looked to Nessa with warm confidence, enough to cause a blush to spring along her face. Quietly filing away the victory, he turned to Kabel. Fittingly, he looked none too pleased at the closeness between the two. "I said, that victory in Hulbury Stadium, it's the last one you're going to have over her, because come next time, she'll be the one that's victorious. It's as simple as that."

"And who are you to give such…accusations?" Baited the blond. He was fully expecting a snappy comeback.

He wasn't disappointed. "The guy who's going to be treating her to a victory dinner when she kicks your ass all the way back to Hulbury." Feeling a boldness he only had in battle, he dared to wrap an arm around Nessa's shoulders, bringing her in close in clear view of all watching eyes.

The light blush on the swimmer's face erupted into a great blaze as her body heat combined with Victor's. _He's…he's…holy crap, Victor! Tell that bastard! _Normally, she'd have spoken up herself, but Nessa remained silent. Her former challenger and friend was doing a good enough job in doing so…and she liked having his arm around her.

She liked it a lot.

Kabel looked ready to continue the verbal splat, maybe even escalate it into a battle right there in front of the café. Several spectators seemed to sense that's where things were heading and began to step back as to give the trainers some space. And odds were the café owner was hurrying outside trying to figure out a way to ward them off battling.

Her unspoken prayer was answered as Kabel quietly seethed in anger before stepping back. "Like I said, I'll enjoy taking that Champion's Cape off your back…and Nessa, I'll be the one treating you to dinner when it's all over. It'll be something for the tabloids, that's for sure." With those words hanging in the frosty air, the ace trainer spun on his heel and began to walk way, the wind picking up behind him.

Victor waited until he was out of sight before he spoke again. "Did I go too far?"

"Nope." Her response was…jubilant, quite so. "It's nice to see that side of you outside of a Pokémon battle." Holding onto him, she spun around, dragging him with her. The two of them ended up facing a graying-haired redhead with annoyed sky-blue eyes. Yes, without a doubt, she wasn't exactly pleased with them. "Heh, sorry about that, Mrs. Humphrey. I didn't mean to make a scene like that."

There came a heavy sigh followed next by a rubbing of the temples. "It's not the first time I've had to deal with rowdy trainers inching for a fight in place that _isn't _a battle café or diner. Especially around Championship season." The two teens laughed in nervous unison while the café owner merely sighed again. A minute later and the sigh twisted into a slight smile. "Victor, I'll be counting on you to live up to that boasting you made."

The two trainers looked to one another, excitement spreading along their faces before turning back to face the café owner. Neither of them seemed to notice that they were still connected, the Champion's arm wrapped around the gym leader's shoulder.

That, or neither of them cared.

* * *

It was amazing and terrifying how fast two weeks could fly by. For Pokémon trainers, that lesson hit a tad harder than most as time was the one resource they always felt they had so much of, yet always felt like they squandered.

Nessa didn't feel at all like the time she'd spent training with Victor and Kabu and even Sonia had been squandered, far from it in fact.

"Did you ever think the two of you would be here? In Wyndon Stadium fighting for the right to challenge me?" Victor asked. Unlike her, he was dressed in "casual clothing"…save for the cap he'd inherited from his successor, the current president of Marco Cosmos.

The gym leader looked at him with an unreadable expression. "Once upon a time…no, I really didn't. You know how I get when I lose, heh, of course there were times I never thought I'd amount to much as much as I hate to say it." The flat frown morphed into a smile as she met the younger teen's warm brown eyes. He smiled back at her causing Nessa's heart to flutter. "But after each loss, I remembered that it wasn't the end of the world and I could always win the next one. And now look where I am, about to kick my former bully's ass in front of all of Galar…then I can move onto _you_." She added taking a step forward and poked his chest with a single finger. "You'll be watching me out there…won't you, Victor?"

Through the blush on his face, he managed to speak in a semi-composed voice. "Damn right I will be…and I'll be rooting for you, Nessa."

That statement gave her strength, more strength than she realized. Not until she stepped out onto the field and faced Kabel, dressed in his uniform and looking as smug as he had before. Her competitive spirit burned, but so too did her heart.

Every battle she'd fought against Kabel had ended in his victory starting from when they were kids onward. One would have thought that would have been cause for fear or anxiety, but it wasn't. Nessa pushed past all those old memories as she commanded her Pokémon to attack and defend, her mind reading the ever-shifting battle and improvising when needed. Victor had personally tutored her, making her go over every one of Kabel's battles until she had an idea of how he thought, how he battled, and how she could defeat him.

She knew full well that Grass and Electric attacks were the bane of her aquatic partners, but she was a certified gym leader. If she couldn't' overcome such weakness then she wasn't worthy of her title.

She did overcome them, together with her Pokémon. Weathering bolts of lightning and blasts of floral energy, they pushed on. One by one they fell, but so too did Kabel's Pokémon all falling until they were down to the creatures they'd started out with in their final forms, her Drednaw and his Toxtricity.

"Nessa, I said it before, but it warrants being repeated…You've gotten stronger!" Declared the wealthy blonde holding his Gigantamax Pokéball in his hands same as her. "But this is the end of the road! This is my victory! I'll let you pick out where you want to go on our date!"

"Still talking before the last move is called, you never change!" She called back before tossing her ace's super-charged Pokéball into the fray.

The skies above the stadium darkened as the super-sized turtle and electric lizard met one another in the source of titanic clash that was the bread and butter of Galar Pokémon battles. As usual, this one didn't disappoint, burst of water, lightning, poison, fire, rock, and occasionally ice. The bursts of lightning were the biggest, the strongest, tearing through the stadium, bouncing off the force fields as well as those stationed around the two trainers as to protect them. Even then, Nessa guarded her face, and kept her eyes focused on the battle unfolding in front of her.

"You can't beat me!" Kabel shouted to her.

"_Once he starts throwing out the Electric attacks, you'll be in some deep shit, ain't no discussing that." _Victor had told her.

Nessa and her Drednaw looked to him, resolution burning in their eyes. _"Wouldn't be the first time I've had to weather a lightning storm. We'll just do what we always do," _Affectionately, she ran her fingers along her partner's shell causing him to grunt in approval. _"Stay strong like a mountain against the waves…and when the time comes…" _

"_Strike like a bolt of lightning." _Victor finished.

The gym leader's eyes narrowed as she held her hand up to the sky, "Drednaw, use Iron Tail!" Across the stormy battlefield, she watched as Kabel's face crumbled, as did his Toxtricity's as its lightning attacks were absorbed by the massive steel-coated tail of her beloved turtle-like Pokémon. At her second command, the gathered lightning, now swirling around the tail, was slammed into the ground then propelled forward with the added power of a Stone Edge attack. The move hit home, slamming hard into their opponent forcing him all the way back to the edge of the battlefield. Nessa knew now was the time to act. "Alright, now let's finish this with Head Smash!"

It was a bold move, but bold was how Nessa choose to present herself. Though the attack she used was a Rock-type, she the coloration remined her of the sea, an azure-colored force smashing through all its path until hitting its target from which came the inevitable destruction. Yet again, the crowd roared, then fell silent as the smoke obscured the results of her attack.

Eventually, the dust settled…and when it did, Kabel Preece's winner streak, as well as his dreams of challenging the current Champion of Galar came to an end.

The crowd roared again, but Nessa was only focused on one person's cheers. It was the same person who had worked with her day and night to allow her to prevail, even if it might have been against the rules. He wasn't helping a potential competitor; he was helping a friend.

Amongst the sea of thousands, Nessa picked out the once simply farm boy who'd left his mark on her. It was to him she directed her kiss and wink to…and to him she realized her heart had been pulling her towards.

* * *

Hours later, as he sat in the locker room, his title successfully defended, Victor received a visitor.

"So…you came close." He commented as the dark-skinned swimmer took a seat beside him.

"I did, didn't I? That kid from Johto, gotta say, he's pretty good, in spite of all the rumors about him. Kind of glad he didn't try to hit on me though."

"From what I hear, he's alright got a girlfriend so that's nothing to worry about. Guy gave me a pretty good fight, though…I get the feeling he was holding back somehow." His words caught Nessa off-guard. Victor grinned at her, "It's just a hunch, just a hunch. When we fought…I could tell he didn't really care about the Championship title, he just wanted to have fun, and that's why I was able to battle to my heart's content."

"Heh, keep talking like this and you might end up sounding like Leon." Remarked the fashion model. She stood up and looked down at him, a flirty smirk spreading across her face. "Well, hurry up and finish getting dressed! We've got a date ya' know."

"…What?!" The boy who'd confronted one of the oldest and most dangerous Pokémon known to man, the boy who'd called forth the legendary Zacian, the boy who'd defeated the previously undefeatable Leon, lost his cool right there in front of her and nearly fell backwards onto the floor like a scatter-brained moron. Were it not for Nessa's hand catching his wrist, he would have fallen flat on his back.

"Victor…you forgot, didn't you?"

A nervous smile spread along the teenager's face. "Y-Yeah…p-pretty much. S-Sorry."

There was a brief chuckle, then his back was against the locker, his lips close to hers as Nessa pressed her body against his. "You can make it up to me…over dinner. I do deserve a reward…and so do you, don't you think?"

Heartbeat ringing in his ears, he moved his hand towards hers allowing their fingers to interlock. Taking hold of a silver of bravery, he wrapped an arm around Nessa's waist and pressed his lips against hers.

It would be the first of many kisses carried out between the two that night.

* * *

Snow had begun to fall upon the northern half of Galar; rather than impede the pair, it encouraged them to stay out for as long as they could. Dodging the lumbering waves of reporters and fans proved an exciting venture in itself, one that both Victor and Nessa had some experience with. A five-star meal followed by a snowball fight right in the middle of the street with small fans and even a few older ones. It was the sort of sweet relief after a battle that had the two laughing to their heart's content. That and there were plenty of autography signing and photographs taken.

Night drew on, midnight drawing closer and closer. The pair found themselves together side by side on a park bench as they contemplated the rest of the night.

"Victor," Nessa began. "I…do you…look, I know you've got a suite at the Roselands, but I was thinking could you…" Her cheeks red, and most likely not from the ever-increasing cold. Silently, she took hold of his hand. "Let's room together for the night. My treat."

"Nessa-" His attempted refusal died in his throat, not that it would have been particularly strong. The last two weeks had been…for lack of a better word, amazing. Sure he was able to spend time with Nessa, but the be able to just _focus _on her and have her focus on him, it'd all been a dream come true.

Just as much for her as it had been for him.

She reached out and wrapped an arm around his neck bringing him in closer. The kiss that followed ended with both of them red-faced and panting.

"Well, when you make an argument like that, suppose I can't really resist." Laughed the male brunette to which Nessa giggled. When she rose, he stood with her, then he led the way, his gloved hand squeezing hers. Their footprints were left in the snow as they quickly hurried towards their destination. The night was still young, but the burning in their hearts demanded urgency.

* * *

"You know the tabloids are going to have a field day with this." Victor mused.

The elevator dinged as they came to a stop on their floor. Still holding his hand, Nessa guided him down the hallway. "Let them, besides, I'm pretty sure we both know that there's only on way to go from here…right?" She called back with a giggle in her voice. Victor smiled back at her and gave her ungloved hands a squeeze. "People are going to talk no matter what…but I don't plan on letting that stop me." She held up the key-card and inserted it in.

Putting his hand on the door knob, the male brunette finished, "Me neither, Nessa."

Once the door was unlocked, the couple walked right on in, taking in the immediate fresh air of the thoroughly cleaned hotel suite. It was nothing less than what was to be expected of them given their status. Victor himself certainly wasn't arguing with the view of a snow-covered Wyndon; discarding his jacket and boots, he marched over to the window and placed his hand against the glass. A moment later and another hand fell over his.

"Just for tonight…take it easy, alright." Spoke up the dark-haired beauty. "You don't have to be a Champion, you don't have to be a guardian or even a Pokémon trainer. Just…" She trailed off feeling her own feelings bubbling to the surface.

Luckily, Victor finished for her. "Be a guy living out his dream of sharing a room with the girl he's been in love with for years?"

Smiling, she leaned forward and peaked him on the lips. "Come join me when you're ready. I promise, I'll give you a view much better than this."

He watched her leave, her chocolate legs and cute butt holding his attention until she vanished around the corner into the bathroom. Standing by the window, Victor heard the eventual roar of the bath followed by the shower head. His heart roared in his ears, beating like a Rillaboom's drum. A brief pause came when his phone rung; walking over he wasn't exactly surprised to find out who the message was from.

"_**Go get her, mate!" **_

_**-Leon**_

"Still looking after the both of us. Heh, at least I'll have something to tell Hop about the next time I see him. Hell, maybe I can ask Ness if any of her modeling friends are available." Briefly mused the male brunette before placing his phone down and making his way towards the bathroom. Steam had already begun to leak out from the cracked door serving as an invitation.

Steeling himself, Victor slid in, a part of him fearful of what he'd find as if he were about to wake from a dream.

Instead, the dream was realized as behind the pale-colored curtain he saw the athletic body of the Hulbury Gym Leader assailed by droplets of water. Steam stretched out in multiple directions; Victor could practically feel it curling around his neck and waistline as he stared straight ahead of him.

Suddenly, the curtain was pulled back and the nude fashion model presented herself to the Champion in all her glory. "Well, are you going to stand there…or are you going to get in here and help yourself to your reward?" Baited the dark-skinned beauty, an eyebrow cocked and a flirty smile adorning her face.

In his pants, Victor felt his member twitch, his heart and mind truly aroused by Nessa's words and actions. He sucked in a breath, a final cautionary measure before he began to disrobe himself, all within the viewing distance of the Water-type specialist. There was something erotic about it, undressing himself within the view of another, namely the woman whom he'd developed feelings for, whom he believed he'd come to love and admire. How odd it seemed, especially since he'd had more than a few nightmares involving the beautiful Gym Leader catching him in the nude, embarrassed and scrambling to compose himself. Truly ironic how that nightmare had been turned on its head. In fact, Victor found it more than a tad funny if he were being honest. He found comfort in that humorous irony, it made it easier for him to discard all of his clothing.

Watching his every move, soaking up what she saw, was Nessa. Her fingers lightly dug into the curtain and her mouth watered at what she saw. She knew better than most that being a Pokémon trainer tended to result in one developing quite an athletic build, at least generally speaking for those in Galar. Even Gordie counted as he could move surprisingly well when he wanted to in spite of his body shape, as could Opal from time to time. Victor, working his way up the ranks to face Leon himself was no exception. Each Gym Leader, herself included, required nothing short of a trainer's absolute best to defeat, and if they made it big enough, that would be needed when they presented themselves to the screaming public. It was a tall order, on that not all found they were up to.

Victor, however, true to his name, had risen to the challenge. He wasn't a walking pile of muscle like some, nor was he incredibly thin and lean like his fully-evolved starter and ace. Nessa's personal preference was a balance between bulk and speed, only a handful managing to achieve such a thing. From what she could see, Victor had done just that; he'd lived up to her expectations, and maybe even surpassed them. He'd most certainly filled out, gaining some noticeable muscle to his formerly tall and even lanky form; beyond normal training, she could only imagine what other vigorous activities he'd gotten into. Some of them had left him…marked.

Her blue eyes couldn't help but be drawn to the vertical jagged scar that stretched up from the left side of his hip upward, just barely half a foot in length. While she generally avoided violence, at least the truly bloody kind, Nessa still knew enough to recognize when someone had been attacked. Someone had came after Victor, likely with some sort of bladed weapon…and gotten a bit too close for her liking. She would have liked to hear the story behind the scar, but that could wait for another time. Perhaps after they'd…consummated their relationship.

Victor's gaze found hers while she stared at him. Subconsciously, his hand went to his abdomen, a look of shame crossing his face. In a heartbeat, Nessa moved from the shower, her wet body covering the distance in seconds. Her fingers fell atop of his, comforting warmth flowing into him. She moved her free left hand to his cheek; the act caused a hush to escape him as his warm brown eyes met her determined, but deeply soothing blue orbs. The nervousness quickly faded away, as if it had been washed away by a tide of acceptance and love. That's exactly what had happened as Nessa said nothing, but silently stared at her former challenger, her friend, her lover. His body relaxed, no nervousness or shyness to be found as he stared lovingly into her eyes; she did the exact same, her thumb gradually beginning to rub circles against his cheek. Victor's lips eventually began to tick upward into a smile. It was one that made the Gym Leader's heart flutter as she leaned in closer.

Thanks to her actions, the Champion of Galar was much more confident in the next kiss they fell into. He was also more willing to act on the hidden feelings he had held for the Water-type specialist now that they had come so far. His left hand which had formerly sat atop of hers moved to her naked backside. It felt like he could feel every drop of moisture on her body even as his mind was occupied with the sweet taste of her lips. Then came her tongue. Nessa was nothing if not forward in showing Victor how much she desired him. Having taken the advantage, her tongue somewhat lewdly explore the cavern of his mouth, all while her hand outstretched hand softly caressed his cheek. If this continued then there was a possibility that Victor would lose his balance.

Nessa was in danger as well. She couldn't remember the last time a kiss had felt this…invigorating barring the one she gave Victor less than three hours ago. On average, Nessa tried not to think of herself as a sentimental person, but she was capable of reading the atmosphere, hell, it was a part of her job as a model. A wave, a pose, a smile that didn't truly reach her eyes most of the time, all before a plethora of cameras that continued to flash, even as her backside was turned to them. There was none of that here; there were also no clamoring voices, only the continued gentle roar of the shower head and the echoing steam it produced. All of it was…magical.

A gasp escaped the Hulbury Gym leader once she felt a foreign object putting a stop to her tongue's wild rampage-Victor's tongue. They separated, suddenly realizing that they'd neglected their need for air for too long. In the aftermath, they stared at one another, panting and red-faced. It was quite a position to be in, for the both of them. For Victor, this entire thing was a dream come true, but it was reality and not some lustful delusion his mind had consciously or subconsciously thought up. As for Nessa…it wasn't like it was the first time she'd been kissed, with tongue, or held in another person's arms…but this was different.

The person doing both to her was Victor, the one guy whom made it a cornerstone of his to always be an open ear and shoulder to her. His feelings ran so far deeper than just a crush like countless others, nor was it a shallow love like Kaleb's. Looking into his eyes, she knew in her heart that it was genuine.

Sucking in a breath, she reached forward and framed his face with both hands. Victor responded rather quickly, leaning forward just a second faster than her. It ended with him dominating the kiss; Nessa was more than happy to let him do so. His grip on her tightened. For the gym leader, it was incentive enough for her to hike her legs up, wrapping them around his waist. Of course, he was able to hold her up while never breaking the kiss they were in. Such a thing excited Nessa, who giggled when they broke apart.

"You know, if we keep doing this, the water might end up getting cold." His voice was confident and imposing, just as it was during battle. Hearing it made the swimmer's heart bounce in glee.

"Then why don't we do something about that, Victor." He got her drift immediately and began walking towards the shower. All of his clothing had been discarded, it was now his bare body against hers. Sparks raced up her back as she felt his member pressing against her nude body. She'd been so caught up in soothing his unease then making out with him she'd yet to take note of his now exposed cock. She wouldn't be waiting long to get a good look at it…or feel its tender hardness against her wet folds or her wanting mouth.

The transition took both of them somewhat by surprise. One minute, their bodies were grinding against one another, and the next they were being peppered by hundreds of droplets of hot water from the shower. Euphoric shudders sounded from their lips, even as they separated and looked at one another through lust-laden eyes. Victor always thought Nessa looked most beautiful when she was in the water, including when standing under the rain. He'd been fortunate enough to see her in such positions, some that weren't even photoshoots. One memory in particular came to his mind-the two of them along with several others put on a plane flight to Hoenn for a tag-team tournament against the region's trainers. Their plane had landed in the rain where Nessa quickly disembarked and spread her arms out as the moist downpour pelted the airport. Victor had been so stunned had Marnie not nudged him, he would have stood there for who knew how long.

What lay before him surpassed anything and everything he'd seen from Nessa, by a wide margin. She stood with her back to the wall, her chocolate-colored body barely two feet from him and her eyes glazed over with desire. It was also evident in her breathing, slow and labored like a Pokémon waiting for its mate to pounce. Victor was about to when her surprisingly quiet and even shaky voice reached his ears.

"W-What…do you…think of them, Victor?"

The seventeen-year-old blinked in shock. Somehow, he'd heard her over the roar of the shower, though it took him a moment to fully decipher the meaning of her statement. Looking into her eyes, wide with lust but also uncertainty, put everything into perspective.

She and Sonia were close friends, a fact that was very much regarded as public knowledge. What was also public knowledge was that Sonia was a very beautiful woman herself, a woman with a body that more than a few had spent some time fantasizing about. He had to admit, Victor himself had at one point been amongst them. Specifically, what drew wondering eyes was no doubt her chest. She had breasts the size of water melons, the sort that men could lose themselves in feeling up. Nessa didn't have that, her appeal lay more in her hips and legs and her face, all of which Victor thought were enough, had been enough for him. Outwardly, the gym leader projected an aura that it was enough for her as well, but there were almost always two sides to everything.

That other side was revealed before the young man, whose hands moved out to take hold of the blue-eyed girl's shaking palms. It was from both anticipation and worry, both of which he could see swirling in her eyes. She took pride in her body, but it was clear that there were some areas she wished she could develop…more. Her chest, her breasts, were one of them.

By no means were they tiny, moderately-sized was a better fit for them. To Victor, if Sonia's were melons, then that made Nessa's cherries. They were sweet, ripe chocolate cherries that he panted as he looked down upon. Tearing his gaze up, he saw that the gym leader was still waiting for an answer. He gave her one in the form of a long and sensual kiss that she moaned into. By some miracle, she managed to keep from slipping; Victor might have held her up as his hands, now interlocked with hers, held fast onto her, reassuring her. It seemed this was his way of returning the favor from early; Nessa was all too happy to let him.

He pulled away as she leaned forward, a cute whine falling from her lips. It quickly turned into a cry of bliss as the boy's mouth came down on her right-side breast. The droplets of water from the showerhead became stars falling from above. Yet another electric jolt ran down her spine, both immobilizing her while stealing all strength from her legs. It had been ages since anyone had touched her breasts, kissed them as Victor was doing now. Nessa had certainly indulged herself with some self-pleasure, but it was a pale imitation of the real thing. Luckily for her, the real thing had found its way to her. Using her newly freed arms, she held that special something in place, cradling like as if it were a plush toy.

Victor smirked in contemplation at how many men would have given anything to be where he was. Behind his back he'd heard some whisper regarding his crush's chest, it was too small, it was just right, and some considered it too small. Obviously, he fell into the second camp, Nessa's breasts were just right and he took his time in running his tongue across her nipple. His right hand free as well as invigorated by her hands wrapped around his head, he moved to her bouncing left nipple. He gave a little squeeze and got a howling cry of bliss that caused his dick to twitch in excitement. For a moment, he seriously thought about ramming it into his blue-eyed love, but that would move things too fast for his liking.

Gently, he bit down on her nipple, forcing a throaty scream from the Water-type specialist. It surpassed the roar of the shower head above them, creating waves on the still-rising water at their feet. Growling, Nessa grinded herself against Victor, causing him to bit and pinch her nipples with even more force. Getting the hint, he sped up his actions, his free hand giving her a massage while his mouth dotted her right-side boob with sweet attention. His left arm remained hooked around her waist, keeping her upright. How long such a thing would last at this rate was a guessing game, but even if they toppled to the floor they'd keep on going.

He switched things up, again causing Nessa to see stars. Her eyes near rolled into the back of her head as the combination of his tongue and the water sent her into a sensual storm. One hand moved around from his head to grip at the wall like it could anchor her to reality. She knew there'd be no shelter from this storm, nor did she want to hide away from it. Nessa embraced it, rocking her body as much as she could. First off, this allowed her to grind against Victor's, and it gave him an opportunity to experiment as he waited, counted the seconds for her nipples to move into position, then he bit down. It was very much like a predator lying in wait for its prey, or a man knowing exactly how to pleasure his woman. Through the haze of euphoria, Nessa grinned.

It seemed she truly had landed quite a man.

Her breathing was one-hundred-percent erratic. Gone was the carefully built up and practiced aura of control she exuded day after day. In some ways, she felt like she was in a battle, where her blood was pumping and she could truly be herself, and only herself. This was joy, bliss; the best part of it was that Nessa knew this feeling would continue on, possibly all the way into the morning if she were lucky. A tentative bite upon her breast told her that Victor planned on making that happen. From the way he grinded against her, she realized that he wanted this euphoria to continue as long as possible.

Following through on such hopes, he moved his left hand down while his head broke her jiggling tit. His lips found hers again in a wet kiss that Nessa responded to by wrapping her arms around her neck. The hand that had slid down found its way to her snatch; his fingers lightly caressed the wet snatch that was her pussy. It was already shaking due to the steaming humidity of the shower; once the tips of his fingers touched her vagina, Nessa felt as if she'd just been struck by lightning. She broke away from her lover's lips to let out a resounding cry of joy that made Victor's heart thunder in excitement. Once her scream began to die down, he recaptured her lips. Nessa flung herself into the kiss with just as much, if not more, intensity than she had previously. Down below, Victor's fingers continued to caress and massage her vaginal lips further causing her to shake. The Water-type specialist was holding onto her new boyfriend for dear life.

At the same time, said boyfriend was keeping her tattering on the edge of the storm. His tongue was not idle as it had been before, it was active, almost mirroring her earlier actions. Nessa was more than help to feel such things. Truth be told, she was something of a sucker for more aggressive lovers; Victor wasn't all that aggressive, at least not usually, but when he wanted to, he could be quite forcefully. As she was discovering, sex could bring that forcefully side out. That said, that didn't mean she was going to let him do _all_ the work.

"Vic…Victor…" Came her beautiful voice during a seconds-long break for air. Without another word, she reached down with her right hand, gently taking hold of his hand. Pressing her lips against his, she silenced him with a kiss while guiding his fingers. Nessa moaned into his mouth as she guided his index and middle finger into her vagina. For the first time in months, another man's fingers were inside of her, a delight that she quickly took pleasure in. So too did her brown-haired lover as seconds after entering her, his hand began to thrust in and out of her snatch. Nessa grinned against his lips.

The seventeen-year-old was learning fast as he quickly adapted, rushing his fingers in and out of pussy. Rushing up through his hand was the heat, the sweet sensual heat of Nessa's pussy quickly constricting around his fingers. Chuckling, he whispered to her about her eagerness for stimulation. Giggling in response, Nessa replied that self-pleasure could only take one so far; Victor could very much understand that. Quietly in his head, he vowed that he'd ensure that Nessa never had a reason to turn to such substitutes…at least not when he was around.

Unknown to the Champion, Nessa herself made a similar promise, trying as hard as she could to tighten her vaginal lips around her lover's fingers. Steeling herself, she raised her hips, feeling the fiery friction wrought from her tighten vagina moving up his fingers, then brought herself back down. The friction exploded into a fiery inferno that had Nessa once more screaming into the air. Her euphoric shout resounded through not only the bathroom, but likely the empty hotel room. So close to it, Victor heard it all, the sexual joy in her voice, it was also in her eyes as she came down from the high and looked into his warm brown eyes. A sweet smile spread along the swimmer's face. He returned it then leaned forward, initiating another kiss while rocking his fingers in and out of her pussy. For an added bonus, his right arm unwrapped itself from her waist, his hand slid up her abdomen and pinched her nipple, which had been bouncing near uncontrollable until then. By this point, Nessa's mouth was stretched open in a never-ending series of scrams and pants, all of which served to fuel Victor's actions.

It was a sensual rhythm that they maintained amidst the continuous downpour from the shower and rising steam that surrounded them. The mood was set and it was absolutely perfect for the new couple, who quickly lost track of time as they lost themselves in one another. Their lust grew more whenever their eyes met; it almost felt like they were seeing each other for the first time, realizing just how deep their respective feelings ran. No longer held back, the pair let those feelings out, muffled moans and pants and shouts overtaking the roar of the showerhead above them.

Hours could have passed before Nessa realized that Victor's lips were no longer on either of her breasts, his hand falling shortly after. She blinked in surprise, staring at the shower curtain several times. How fun it was that she'd lost track of him when he still remained right in front of her; Nessa would have blushed had something else not occupied her mind. That something was the sudden feel of his lips kissing her pussy. Her mouth flew open in an elongate pant while her heart hammered against her rib cage. She felt like it was going to explode inside of her chest. Finally, she realized where Victor was, and she wanted nothing more than to praise him from here all the way to the Isle of Armor. As her voice wasn't working as well as it should have, she had to settle for purring in delight and looking down at him. His mop of chocolate-brown hair hung between her legs. Her ears buzzed with the sound of not just his fingers but now his tongue lavishing her folds with attention.

_Ladies, gentlemen of Galar, he is officially off the menu. _Thought the gym leader with smug pride seconds before her mind was hit by a full-on wave of euphoria that had her seeing the same stars as before.

When they were finished, whenever that was, they could problem confess that what was happening was a dream come true. For the both of them. Victor had always been attracted to the swimmer's lower region, her hips and legs and yes, even her pussy, which he had fantasized about from time to time. Balancing things out, Nessa herself had dreamed of what it would feel like to have _Victor's_ lips eating away at her snatch. How fortune had smiled on her, on them, as those wishes were fulfilled in the steamy confines of the hotel bathroom. Her mind half-fried from the bliss, she arched her head back and let out a scream of ecstasy feeling her new boyfriend's tongue and fingers probing her core. He was so good for a natural, and as their relationship continued, she knew he would only get better. She'd have to stay on top of her game to make sure she always returned the favor.

Her legs, the envy of women and dreams of men, moved and wrapped around the teenager's head, locking him in place as she practically sat on his face. It was such a precarious position for them to be in, especially in a confine space like the shower. Instead of detouring them, it only spurned Victor and Nessa on, the steam and water adding to the mix. The former could hardly see anything beyond the water-soaked abdomen of his dark-sinned lover, at least until he found it in himself to tear his lips away and look upward. His fingers remained lodged in her vagina, still rocking in and out of her.

Perhaps sensing him, Nessa looked down at him and opened her eyes. Never before had he seen her crystalline blue eyes look so pure.

"Once…you…once you do this to me…I don't expect any going back." Finally, she regained the ability to speak, quite coherently surprisingly. Of all things she used her regained focus to say, it was a warning.

Victor took it to heart as he knew that what he was doing, Nessa wouldn't have offered to anyone else. The fact that she was allowing him to be between her legs, to be the one to bring her to an orgasm spoke volumes about what she thought of him. "Nessa," he said gripping her hip and looking her square in the eye. "Like hell I'm going back after all of this…and I'm going to make sure you never regret coming this far with me."

Her heart skipped a beat, then resumed its original pace, perhaps now stronger than ever. Giggling, Nessa gently rubbed the side of his head. "Then finish what you started. Afterwards, I'll give you your first, no, the _best _blowjob you'll ever have, Victor. You've more than earned it." The last part came with a wink that had the Champion's cheeks flaming red.

Quickly, he smashed his lips back into her vagina, his tongue shooting through her folds to find her center just as his fingers did. Nessa screamed in erotic joy, her entire body shaking, were it not for her grip on Victor and his on her, she might have begun to slid to the floor. The shaking continued as Victor kept up his assault, hammering her snatch with thrusts from his tongue and fingers. Everything that had happened before revealed itself to have merely been sweet preludes to what was happening then and there, Nessa felt her heart pounding against her chest, as if trying to escape from inside of her and into the steamy air.

"Yes…yes, yes! More! More!"

He felt her body tense. Knowing what was coming, Victor pushed deeper into her, hitting her in her sensitive spot again and again until the Water-type trainer finally felt herself fall over the edge into the carnal abyss she'd been dangling above. Her eyes rolled back into her head and her body arched forward, her vaginal lips expelling her first round of cum directly into Victor's face. The white wave flowed into his open mouth and down his throat, as well as temporarily blinded him and filled up his nostrils. His first instinct was to pull his face back, but he couldn't do that. First, there were Nessa's legs, holding him in place as well as her hands. Second, Victor didn't want to pull back, he wanted to remain locked in the sexual embrace, his face stained with the swimmer's love nectar. He certainly got his wish as the seventeen-year-old held fast to his lover, and she held fast onto him, orgasming beneath the water.

For the dark-skinned beauty, it was infinitely better than those half dozen moments of self-pleasure, even those when she added shampoo and other substances in an effort to heighten the pleasure trip. Nothing could replicate the feel of a man's tongue or fingers, and coming soon, a penis. Even as her body rocked from the orgasm, Nessa fantasized about what it would feel like to have the Champion's member inside of her, first in her mouth then in her pussy, which continuously gushed with orgasmic juices.

Centuries seemingly passed before Victor separated from her, both of their bodies shaking as they came down from the euphoric high. Arguably Nessa more so than Victor, as she latched onto the latter's shoulders as she slid downward. The white torrent that had doused his face was quickly being washed away by the shower water, running down his cheeks onto his neck. Her mind racing, Nessa angled Victor's face so that she could move in for a kiss. Quickly, the adventurer melted into the kiss, pushing his cum-soaked tongue into her mouth allowing the model to taste her juices. This was yet another wish of hers fulfilled, her womanly juices delivered to her via another's mouth. She couldn't get enough of it, or Victor either. Nessa ran her hands through his soaked hair while he did the same to hers, their naked bodies pressing together and their lower regions gently grinding against one another.

Again, they lost themselves to the sensual rhythm from which there seemed to be no end. Periodically, their eyes caught sight of one another, through the kisses and pants, they encouraged one another, creating a near endless cycle of lovemaking. How long it was until they finally separated for more than six seconds, neither knew. What they did know was that their relationship would without a no doubt not be the same afterwards.

Nessa's chest rose and fell as her eyes wondered up and down Victor's naked body. His cock stood at full attention, erect and ready to pierce her. A shiver ran through her thinking of how she'd scream and bunk against his dick. Those thoughts remained, but were pushed into the back of her mind when she gazed upward, finding herself lost in Victor's penetrative stare.

"Y-You taste…g-g-great." He stuttered, cheeks red and embarrassment gripping his soul. "I-I mean, y-you, your-"

A single finger to the lips silenced him, and eased his nerves. "Just what I wanted to hear, and I'm sure you'll be thinking about no one else's cum."

Feeling a little adventurous, he raised his hand and clapped his hands around hers. "When you say that, it makes me want to return the favor."

The Hulbury Gym Leader giggled. "Oh, Victor, you already have. I can tell you right now," Like a Seviper sneaking up on its prey, her left hand snaked its way down towards his member, where her dainty fingers wrapped around his cock. A shiver ran up the teenager's spine feeling his crush's delicate hands on his penis, massaging his penis. Already the feel outstripped any moments of self-pleasure he'd indulged in. Nessa's finger slid to his cheek, which she gently held as she began to pup him. Victor's breath became short pants, music to the Water-type specialist's ears. She listened to it for a few precious minutes before her own desires became too strong leading her to kiss the brown-eyed male. Victor welcomed the kiss, affectionately moaning into her mouth and running his hands along her backside.

Somehow, they made it to their feet, their mouths still connected and Nessa's hand still pupping the teenager's member. Victor's head leaned against the wall as a groan escaped his mouth. An idea passing her mind, the dark-skinned woman eyed one of the shelves and reached over, grabbing a floral-designed bottle of shampoo.

Her smile was absolutely seductive. "You won't mind, will you?"

"With you, of course not." Happily replied the younger trainer.

A mass of light green soapy foam was squeezed into the swimmer's hands, which were then applied to Victor's body. A shudder of excitement and relaxation left him. This was something else he'd heard about, getting washed by your girlfriend, perhaps one of the best aspects of shower sex. With a woman with hands as soft and fine as Nessa, it truly was a treat that he was going to savor. A light tap, a kiss, on his cheek told him that this wouldn't be a one-time thing, and that their positions would be reversed at times in the future.

He couldn't stop moving, even in the smallest of ways. Every move of the gym leader's hands foamy green in its wake; she was taking her time, covering first his upper body then moving downward. Of course, she eventually got down to his waist, were his member poked out, hard as rock and waiting for attention. Nessa graciously gave it, running her soap-covered fingers along his rod nearly causing the seventeen-year-old to lose his balance just as she had. She covered his dick in soap, then moved down to the rest of his legs. Once she was finished, Nessa slid her hands back up and ran them along his member. Her blue eyes stared intensely at the six-inch cock; her mouth watered and her heart hammered in her chest, screaming for her to do something about the accumulating lust. Finally, Nessa did.

"Ahhhh…N-Nes…sa…Nessa…" Repeated the brown-haired teenager, his eyes fluttering open and shut as his cock was licked by the brown-skinned trainer and his balls massaged by her gentle hands. _Oh yea, so much better than masturbation, so…so much better. _Victor continuously thought. Subconsciously, he moved his right hand out, palming the top of Nessa's hand while she tenderly serviced his dick. She seemed even more enthralled by the soapy-covering it had curtsy of her.

Perhaps a good ten minutes passed before she decided to rinse him off. Looking up at him, she signaled to the young Champion with her eyes; he caught her gaze, as well as her flirty smile. Rising up from her knees, she took him by the hands and led him directly underneath the water. Quickly, the soapy covering began to run down his body. Nessa giggled, then reattached her lips to his still-erect penis. Trails of watery green fell over her head, bubbles and steam rising around her. Nessa felt her vaginal lips quiver in excitement from it all, but she focused on the meaty dick lodged in her mouth. She took as much of it into her oral hole as she could, her tongue running up its length. The gym leader greatly enjoyed the sweet taste of it mixed with the grape-scented shampoo. Evidently, Victor approved of her actions as his hand fastened itself to her head, and his hips began to rock forward and back. Nessa knew there was a pretty good chance she'd cum just from the deepthroating alone; at the very least they wouldn't have to worry about cleanup.

At the rate he was going, the brown-eyed teen probably was going to get the blue-haired woman to orgasm. Her whole body shook as his did, Victor's dick throbbed in Nessa's mouth creating a sensual dance the pair were enveloped in. Gradually, it grew worse for Victor, who beat his lip and threw his head back feeling a familiar tug in his gut. Nessa must have sensed it as she took in the whole of his penis into her mouth. The water, the steam, the bubbles, all of it was like a massive wave pushing Victor forward until he slammed head-long into sweet, euphoric release.

"Nessa…Nessa…Nessa!"

Her heart fluttered in joyful bliss as her mouth was hit with a full blast of the Champion's masculine juices. Her gag reflex eventually kicked in and she was forced to break away, but Nessa got a lovely consolation prize in the form of a nice white torrent dousing her already wet face. Thanks to the shampoo, Victor's surprisingly salt fluids had a grape flavor to them. Nessa found something highly appeasing about the odd combination, even as it covered her face up to her eyebrows.

It all washed off thanks to the water from the shower, running down in green and white-colored rivers down the swimmer's beautiful body. Looking down at her, Victor nearly lost his ability to stand, the sight being too much for him to handle. Seeing what was about to happen, Nessa smiled and rose up, pressing him against the wall as she slammed her lips into his. His arms moved to wrap around her waist, holding onto her as the cum and shampoo raced down her abdomen and legs onto the floor.

"Would you have liked it if I remained on my knees in front of you for a bit longer?" Whispered the model pulling away from Victor for only a moment.

"I…this is better, having you in my arms, looking at no one but me, thinking of no one but me." Came his response followed by a short chuckle. "Still pretty selfish, huh?"

"If so, I'm just as guilty." Her hands were slowly creeping up to cradle his face. The heat borne from their bare bodies seemed great than that of the water beating down on them and the steam filling up the entire bathroom. "Having you in my hands like this, no screaming fans ogling either of us or cheering us on…just the two of us. Victor," She humped him, fully expecting him to know what to do next. Victor did. Nessa breathed a sigh of relief feeling the tip of his dick begin to slid into her vaginal snatch as she'd been hoping for. "It's…okay, my…my hymen's already broken. All this working out comes with its perks, ya' know." She quickly added watching his eyes light up, then his face morph into one of subtle understanding.

The more she exercised, especially around her legs, the more at risk she became of tearing hymen. She heard that it was something of a common occurrence regarding those who made a living riding atop the backs of Pokémon, then there were those who broke their womanly barriers with toys and insets. Nessa preferred to think she'd chosen a middle ground; she also wanted to believe her purity remained as she'd never taken a man's penis into her womanly silt. She now had, and it was a man she felt was truly worth giving her heart to.

"You're…so tight." The experience was…eye-opening, even though Victor kept his eyes shut. "Tight and…warm."

She cradled his face allowing their eyes to meet. "That's good, that's very good. Victor…enjoy it, enjoy my pussy for all its worth."

A sudden growl slipped through the male brunette's clenched teeth. "It's worth everything, Nessa." He was inexperienced, but he had heart and that's what drove him. Heart and lust. Fueled by those things, he rocketed his hips forward and back, pushing his dick in and out of Nessa's vagina, which shook around his member. Further driving him were the euphoric pants and moans that flew from Nessa's lips. Each one made Victor's heart leap in masculine joy and drove him to push harder and deeper against her.

In a sudden move, he spun them around so she was pinned against the wall; it made things far easier, plus, something told him that Nessa enjoyed the positions. Her always enticing legs wrapped around his waist, which shook as he forced his penis in and out of the swimmer's silt. She sucked in air only to expand it seconds later in a howl that rung in Victor's ears. Before long, he was grunting alongside her, occasionally breaking the rhythm by stealing away a kiss from her. Nessa welcomed him as she practically clawed at his face in an effort to keep the two of them connected in every way.

"Victor…Victor…harder! Harder!"

Gripping her like she was his lifeline, the teenager readily obliged, relishing in the squeezing of her walls. "You sure do this a whole lot, don't you?"

"Just you. Only you!" She howled. "And what about you? Do you want my pussy?! Do you want you?! Do you yearn for it?!"

"Yes! I do, hell yes, I do!"

"Then dominate me! Fuck me, fuck me until I can't stand, Victor!"

The normally lax and always eager trainer had unearthed a hidden aggressive side, almost entirely thanks to the beautiful fashion model in his arms. She spurned him on with her rolling hips, sensual legs, and her eyes, eyes of such deep marine blue Victor felt like he was staring into the deep blue sea. It was a great big blue expanse that belonged to him and him alone, he'd claimed it as his own. Likewise, the majestic sword lodged between Nessa's legs was now her property, she'd fought off any man or woman who dared to take it from her, or the one it belonged to. Such claims were sealed with searing kisses that ended in a double shout from each of the first-class trainers.

"Viccctoooor!"

"Nessssaaaa!"

From both sides of the gym leader's vaginal walls came surging white waves, in perfect accordance to the white liquid beam that smashed into her womanly core. Throwing their heads back, the couple howled, so loudly that their voices might have traveled through the vents and walls to reach other rooms and the hallways. It stretched on and on as Victor and Nessa screamed and moaned, giving all they had to each other in the most intimate way possible.

As with all things, it came to an end, one that had both of them on their knees beneath the shower. Their breathing was nothing short of labored as they two Pokémon trainers held onto one another. Even when Victor reached over to at last turn the water off, he kept an arm wrapped around Nessa's waist, likewise, she held onto him as if she were fearful of letting him go. The patter of the water came to an end leaving the couple alone in blissful, bubbly and steamy silence. They enjoyed it.

"You were great, I-I mean… well-"

"You too…and from now on, I'll be the only woman you ever have sex with. Be it victory sex, travel sex, coming home sex, or any other kinds of sex." Remarked the blue-haired beauty. She laughed as she rose and faced him. "Heh, sorry if I'm coming off as a tad possessive. It's just…Victor, when it comes to you…. like I said, I don't mind losing…not to you at least…and…I like seeing you win. I like being around you too. And I like-" She was more than happy to be silenced with a kiss, something she preferred doing. It seemed she'd taught her now-boyfriend well.

"-You too, I have for a while…and I…want to be the best boyfriend I can possible be to you." He enjoyed feeling her hands on his face, cradling his face.

What little strength they had was devoted to drawing themselves off, then dressing for bed. All Victor threw on were a pair of boxers and a sweet pants while Nessa a pair of undies and a nightgown, all of which had been provided for them by the hotel staff. Afterwards, they both hit the mattress, wrapped tight in each other's arms.

"Victor…in case it ever gets to be too much for you…I want you to know that you can always come to me." Whispered the blue-eyed woman in a sleepy voice. "Just like how you were there for me…I promise I'll be there for you…no matter what happens."

Placing one final kiss on her forehead, he responded, "I know you will, Nessa. I know without a doubt…you…will…"

They fell asleep within seconds of one another, wrapped tightly in the blankets and in one another's arms. Beyond the window, snow continued to fall over Wyndon and all of northern Galar. The curtain had closed on yet another attempt to take hold of the crown of champion, yet a new one was rising. It was the curtain of love between a young farm boy and a girl from a sea-port town, both of whom had big dreams for their future. Without a doubt, they'd lived up to those dreams, and more.

Together, they would continue to surpass those dreams, until they'd made their names known all across the world.

* * *

**And that's another one down. As stated in the last paragraph, both Victor and Nessa come from rather humble beginnings which I like to think would install in both of them the value of working your way up. It certainly explains why Nessa's able to acknowledge those stronger than her (likely after she's had some time to accept the loss). Leave your thoughts in the reviews and until next time!**


End file.
